outfit7talkingfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom (Talking Tom and Friends)
Talking Tom is the main protagonist of the Talking Tom and Friends animation series. He is a cat, like Talking Angela and Ginger. In the new app, "My Talking Tom " (2013) Tom is pictured as a baby who grows up as you continue to play. This game is a virtual pet game, meaning you would care for Tom like an actual pet. (Feeding him, having him go the bathroom, playing with him, putting him to sleep) Tom's first app, "Talking Tom" pictures Tom as a little stray, in a brick alley way with graffiti. In this game, you can feed him milk, pet him, (or punch him), or obviously, he repeats what you say! Tom also comes back in a sequel called: "Talking Tom 2" which pictures Tom a bit older with a new home. This game has more features than the original app. To see how Tom first met Angela, you can download "Talking Friends Cartoons" an app where you can watch all of the talking friends cartoons, or you can find this episode on YouTube. He is voiced by Jack McBrayer In the Talking Friends episodes and in the Talking Tom and Friends animated series and voiced by Colin Hanks. Personality You can tell that Talking Tom is sometimes known to be a cool cat, he is kind, friendly, he can have a mean side sometimes, but he likes to be on his good side, He loves to get to work with his best friend and business partner, Ben! He can be a little tiny bit cheeky sometimes. He might have his flaws, but he might come through in the end. by doing something crazy and dangerous. was mentioned in "A Secret Worth Keeping: Part One" He NEVER EVER wants to let anyone down. He also really loves his girlfriend, Angela! and loves playing with his nephew, Ginger! And his best best best best friend ben! He can also come up with a sort of crazy plan and try to make it work. But there is fails at that sometimes, But he still has a lot of ideas and loves to work on them with their company: "Tom & Ben Enterprises"! Relatives & Friends Ginger - Tom's nephew. Ben - Tom's business partner. Angela - Tom's wife Hank - Tom's roommate. Appearances Talking Tom & Friends Episodes The Audition, Untalking Tom, Friendly Customer Service, Future Tron, Assertive App, Magnetic Ben, Angela's Scarf, Ben's High Score, Strategic Hot Mess, Man on the Moon (Part 1), Man on the Moon (Part 2), App Appearences Main Appearences *Talking Tom Cat (2010-present) *Talking Tom Cat 2 (2011-present) *Talking Tom & Ben News (2012-present) *Tom`s Love Letters (2011-present) *Tom Loves Angela (2012-present) *Tom`s Messenger (2012) *Angela's Valentine (2012) *My Talking Tom (2013) *Talking Tom for Messenger (2015) *Talking Tom Jetski (2015) *Talking Tom Bubble Shooter (2015) *Talking Tom Gold Run (2016) *My Talking Hank (2017) *Talking Angela Bubble Shooter (2017) Guest Appearances *Talking Santa (2010-2014) *Talking Pierre the Parrot (2011-present) *Talking Santa Meets Ginger (2011-2014) Talking Tom Shorts Tangled In Space, Hank's Glasses, Voice Actors *Colin Hanks (US) *Sean A.Stanley (Portuguese) *Orlando Noguera (Spanish) *Ariel Krisopolsky (Russian) *TBA (Japanese) *(Welsh) N/A Personal Info * Gender: Male *Age: 22 *Born: August 18, 1994 * Eye color: Green Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Male Characters Category:Talking Friends Category:Talking Tom and Friends Category:Main Characters Category:Talking Tom and Friends Characters Category:Talking Friends Characters Category:Adults Category:Protagonists